In preparing for a recording session, a recording engineer may typically perform a variety of tasks, including manually setting up tracks in a recording platform to be used in the session. The recording platform may comprise a personal computer executing recording software or a dedicated recording device. The task of setting up tracks may include the recording engineer manually selecting options available in a recording/mixing software and/or firmware program. The engineer may select and/or create the tracks he/she expects to use for the session, and my also assign names to the selected/created tracks, among other functions. These operations are performed manually.
For larger sessions involving a relatively large number of tracks, the process of setting up the tracks can be tedious and time consuming. Also, for recording facilities where session profiles change often, for example recording a single track voice-over in one session then recording a large ensemble utilizing dozens of tracks in a subsequent session, the time-consuming nature of manually setting up tracks can reduce the operating efficiency of the recording facility.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.